Mark 47
}} |image = |based = Ultimate Armor |appearances = Spider-Man: Homecoming |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = None |markno = Mark 47 (Mark XLVII) |codename = Ultimate Armor |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Unknown |armorcolor = Dark Red With Gold and Grey Plates |height = 6'5" |status = Active |color = Red, Gold and Silver. |power = New Element Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = Friday A.I./OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark III) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Rockets Shoulder Mounted Mini Missiles Lasers Clamps EMPs Sonic Pulse Light Flash Grapple Chains |composition =Gold-Titanium Alloy |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |capabilities =Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Water Resistance Extreme Flight |specialfeats = Nanotechnology Sentry Mode Infra Scan Fully Retractable Helmet |strengthlvl = 100 ton |predecessor = Mark 46 |successor = -- |preceded = Mark 46 |followed = Mark 48}} The Mark 47 '('Mark XLVII) is the forty-seventh Iron Man Armor created by Tony Stark. This armor was probably created directly after the events of Captain America: Civil War. This armor appears in Spider-Man: Homecoming as Stark's current suit. It bears a large resemblance to the Mark 46. Armor Design The Mark 47 has a design almost exactly like the Mark 46, but with much more silver than red and gold, with the silver parts beginning on his abdomen and extending to his upper legs. The armor uses the F.R.I.D.A.Y. O.S. like the Mark 46. Armor Features Armor The armor is composed of the same gold-titanium alloy, standard since the [[Mark III|'Mark III']]. It also has a partial force field protecting the armor from energy attacks. Nanotechnology The Mark 47 features nanotechnology based on its predecessor, the Mark 46. Sentry Mode The armor also features a sentry mode, just like the Mark 43 as seen in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Fully Retractable Helmet It's safe to assume that the Mark 47 also has a fully retractable helmet like the Mark 46. Armor Capabilities Super Strength: The armor greatly amplifies the user's base strength and combat skills to extremely massive levels. Durability: The armor is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blasts and extremely powerful strikes, as well as completely bullet-proof. It also has an upgraded energy shield that passively improves its durability of the user.This armor has also shown enhanced durability than the Mark 46, making it more durable and stronger with the same technology of its predecessor. Extreme Flight: As with all new-generation Iron Man Armors, the Mark 47 is capable of enhanced flight via its repulsors and flight stabilizers, making it one of the most stable and fastest armors to date. The armor can fly past the Earth's Atmosphere because the armor uses energy more efficiently than its predecessors. Water Resistance: The Mark 47 is capable of underwater travel, as seen in Spider-Man: Homecoming when he retrieved Peter from a river. The Mark 47 is the 7th armor (the Marks 6, 37, 42, 43, 45, & 46 being the others) to have the ability to travel underwater without short-circuiting & eventually malfunctioning. Weapons Since the Mark 47 has almost the exact same design as the Mark 46, it has all its weapons. These weapons are stronger than its predecessor's. Repulsors: The Mark 47's Repulsors are every bit as powerful, if not more so, than its previous iterations, with nearly instantaneous charging-firing speed. Unibeam: The Unibeam is the armor's most powerful weapon. Missiles: Similar to the Mark 46, the Mark 47 has 6 mini missiles located on each shoulder. All of the missiles are very powerful capable of destroying objects like tanks. Lasers: The armor also has powerful cutting lasers in each back of the hand that can slice through thick stone easily. The lasers can cut apart most materials as well as weld metals together. Grapple Chains: Although not exactly a weapon, the Mark 47 has large, gas powered grappling hooks and chains located in the upper forearm. These are fired from a mechanism similar to the rocket launcher of the Mark 46. Each arm can hold up to 10 chains in each device History Chase of Adrian Toomes' Crew As Spider-Man fell into a river after a skirmish with the Vulture, Tony Stark activated the Mark 47 remotely to save him. Using the suit's connection, Stark communicated with Peter Parker and asked him to stop pursuing the Vulture. When Stark disconnected the call, F.R.I.D.A.Y. took over the suit's controls and flew away. Skirmish on the Staten Island Ferry A few days later, when the Staten Island Ferry was splitting in half due to another fight between Spider-Man and Vulture, Stark arrived with the Mark XLVII and several mini thrusters to assist in pushing the two parts together, repairing the ferry and saving everyone. Shortly after, Stark exited the suit to scold Parker for his actions. Notes *The armor is forty-seventh Iron Man suit created by Stark in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, therefore marking 47 Iron Man Armors in existence. (13 if Iron Legion wasn't included, those 13 being Mark I, Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, Mark V, Mark VI, Mark VII, Mark 42, Mark 43, Mark 44, Mark 45, Mark 46 and Mark 47) *The armor's scheme is based off the Ultimate Armor from the comics. *It is the third armor to be integrated with F.R.I.D.A.Y., the first being Mark 45, & the 2nd being the Mark 46. Trivia * There is no current trivia to display. Gallery 47.jpg 8Yxz0pT.jpg PD1493022991l52.jpg Spider-Man-Homecoming-Power-Pose-Iron-Man-003.jpg Hot-Toys-Iron-Man-Mark-47-figure-lit-up.jpeg Hot-Toys-SMHC-Mark-XLVII-Collectible-Figure_PR3.jpeg marvel-iron-man-mark-47-sixth-scale-figure-hot-toys-silo-902987.png marvel-spider-man-homecoming-iron-man-mark-xlvii-sixth-scale-hot-toys-silo-903079.png marvel-spider-man-homecoming-iron-man-mark-xlvii-sixth-scale-hot-toys-903079-06.jpg marvel-spider-man-homecoming-iron-man-mark-xlvii-sixth-scale-hot-toys-903079-05.jpg marvel-spider-man-homecoming-iron-man-mark-xlvii-sixth-scale-hot-toys-903079-04.jpg Spider-Man-Homecoming-character-posters-3.jpg Iron-Man-Mark-XLVII-Hot-Toys-Die-Cast-MMS-Figure.jpg photostudio_1508209534654.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * ----